battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet/@comment-27820070-20150806043818/@comment-27820070-20150806213213
James Bloodridge soon warps towards the fleet, and docks in with the TDAV Avatar, the largest ship in the fleet. He quickly assumes command of the hulking vessel, and starts to plot coordinates for the jump drive. "Heed the call to arms! Crush the rebel partisans!" Soon, one of the smaller fleets warp, with the other fleets awaiting further instruction. The TDAV Avatar warps with it. Frission A fleet consisting of 3 Minotaurs, 4 Korhals, and 1 Hyperion is seen patrolling the rebel-controlled northern territories. Defected from the Dominion, they have managed several attack runs on Dominion owned colonies. That however, ends today. Immediately, 2 Cobra-Class Battleships warp in, right behind the Rebel fleet. 4 other Hyperion-Class Battlecruisers warp in as well, and prime their Yamato cannons. Soon, the TDAV Avatar itself warped in, and soon opens fire, completely massacring the rebel ships. Now, only the TDAV Hyperion remains. "Mengsk, you thought you can get away quickly? Think again." "I won't bow down to you, ever! I will rather see my own kind die a thousand times then accept you as part of the Dominion!" "Very well. Your death will be a fitting tribute to the emperor." Immediately, the Avatar turns all of it's guns towards Hyperion, and opens up, completely tearing off the Hyperions winglets. It loses anti-gravity generators, and crashes down into the thawing, icy surface. Immediately, drop pods are sent in by the hundreds, dropping in towards the crashed ship. "Your deaths are inevitable." No response back. "Your resistance is laughable." Still, no response back. "Now...you will pay the price...measured not in gold, but in blood!" Soon, a singular drop pod fires out of the TDAV Avatar, and towards the battle. It crashes into the airlock, and the hatch opens, to reveal James Bloodridge. He exits the drop pod, and enters through the air-lock. Right as he opened the door, his drop pod disintegrated, crushed by falling debris. Being up high, he looked over the battlefield, and saw dead soldiers throughout the area. Immediately, the Dominion fleet warps back to Korhal. There was no turning back. James Bloodridge overrides the code for the airlock, and it opens, revealing Terrence Mengsk, feverishly hammering the controls of the ship. Bloodridge takes out his pistol, and checks his ammo. There was only two shots left. He aims at Terrence, and fires. Immediately, Terrence crumples into the ground, clenching his shoulder in pain. Bloodridge comes over, and kicks Mengsk. "You shall serve as an example to those that defy my authority." Bloodridge soon draws the hammer back from his gun. "You shall serve as an example to those that dare betray me." Bloodridge soon readies to trigger. "You make a fitting sacrifice...to death itself." Bloodridge pulls the trigger, and a round spits out, grazing Mengsk's head and ripping through his scalp. Mengsk soon falls over, seemingly dead. Bloodridge turns around, and exits through the airlock. In dramatic fashion, he closes the airlock behind him, and exits out of the destroyed craft. He was a mess. His skin color has gone pale, his lab coat was torn and tattered with blood and shrapnel alike. Yet, overall, he still stood, with a newfound power. He only heard one phrase in his head... "Now...claim your reward...and immortalize..your legacy..." ---- Having taken his revenge on Terrence Mengsk, James wandered the frozen wasteland of Frission. Tormented by the maddening voice, Bloodridge lost the last vestiges of his sanity. Now, driven by the voice's dark will, Bloodridge goes off, to return to Korhal, and claim his just reward. ---- OOC: To Be Continued !